sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zipper the Hedgecat
Please note: I do not read nor care for the Archie Comics. I also did not follow some of the older classic Sonic shows such as Underground or SatAM, so pairings/stories here do not reflect any content except what has been hinted in the game universe alone or my own personal preferences. ''' Thank you and drive through! WORK IN PROGRESS '''ZIPPER THE HEDGECAT Zipper the Hedgecat is the eldest daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. She is destined to inherit the throne and rule the kingdom of Sol like her ancestors before her. Born blind, the princess has had to work twice as hard to prove herself worthy in the eyes of the kingdom's people. Her mother and father have raised their children with a "never say never" philosphy, so Zipper isn't one to give up. She's strong, courageous and puts others before herself, however can come off as very forward and witty in the way she talks and behaves. Zipper is the most paitent and mellow of her siblings, though sarcasam is her speciality. Her sass is subtle but that doesn't mean she herself is soft. She in her youth was very much a pest with her endless energy and need to explore the world around her which has since simmered down. BACKGROUND: Zipper was the firstborn child of Queen Blaze and her Prince Consort Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sol Dimension. At first things seem perfectly peachy for the kingdom and the baby's new parents, they had a healthy daughter and future heir to the throne. Sonic and Blaze couldn't be more proud. However, its all dashed away when it is revealed Zipper was blind. ''The Royal Council of Sol is adamant the kitten should and cannot be allowed to inherit the throne, Blaze fights adamantly to keep Zipper her birth right. Only days old and already there were those all too quick to put Zipper down. Her parents did not see her lack of sight as a weakness and Blaze having all her life fought because of something she couldn't control, refuses to bend down to them. Sonic, as usual, was not worried of what the council thought of his daughter and did his best to keep his wife calm during the whole affair. A whole affair that drags on for the entirety of Zipper's fourteen years of life. Despite her disability, Zipper's inherit ability over the royal flame comes to be her greatest aid, allowing her a form of radar vision where she could sense around with fire. Even as she blossoms into her teenage years, Blaze worries of what the council could do concerning the future of her daughter. Zipper for the most part has overcome the worse parts of her blindness thanks to her fire-oriented radar vision. However she isn't able to posses any mastery over her inherit super speed, she fears tripping or smashing into objects so its very rare she'll use them. Sonic has tried to encourage her progression but Zipper isn't confidant enough to try. Now she studies from her mother and royal tutors what it'll mean to be the future queen of the Sol Kingdom. Primarily she lives in the Sol dimension but sometimes goes to visit the Chaos dimension of her father's birthplace to see her friends. '''PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:' Zipper is a lean-bodied anthropomorphic cat-like creature with prominent hedgehog features to her. Her fur is a blue color with purple mixed into it, more closer to her father's than Blaze however far from the same lilac. She has cheek fur that spikes up which ironically isn't fur at all but quills, two on each side face up whilst one faces down. Zipper wears clothing similar to a court jester, it is baggy at the legs and split into two different colors. Her gloves are white and fingerless and she has bracelets. Zipper's shoes are a blue color and flat bottom with a solid white stripe like her parents' sneakers and heels! Her muzzle, arms and inner ears are peach. From being blind, Zipper has hazy, fuzzy light blue eyes. Her tuft of quills hangs over her forehead, hiding her gem and the rest of her hair is tied back by a blue clasp. Zipper's tail is long like a cat's. FAMILY: Zipper is the oldest out of siblings Bounder and Whisk. She is always looking out for them due to her status as big sister. She's close to Whisk and Bounder though her baby sister tends to exasperate her a lot of the time. Thankfully Bounder doesn't mind taking the weight of Whisk's endless energy. Bounder is the sibling she keeps an eye on most, due to his fear of being worthless. Zipper is close with both her parents, very much a daddy's girl like his other daughters. She spends more time in the company of Blaze more so than Sonic though, mostly due to learning royal protocol and her father being gone often to protect the world. The stress of being a future queen sometimes lays heavily and so Sonic often steals her away for some fun time, reminding her she's still is just a kid. POWERS: Zipper has inherited Pyrokinesis and Super Speed from her mother and father. She has refined her powers over the course of her life but she isn't very comfortable using her Super Speed. From being blind, running super fast can be scary as she isn't quick enough to use her radar vision to pick out obstacles. She has better control over her royal flame and typically is seen using it much more, especially as she depends on her flames for a form of eye sight. Her sense of hearing, touch and smell are heightened more than the average person, making up for her blindness. FUN FACTS: Zipper's name, like her family, is a pun/nod to her abilities: [ move at high speed; energy; vigor. ] Zipper's clothes are based on a court jester. Zipper has no super form despite her connections to Sonic and Blaze. Zipper gets her blindness from her grandfather Buluu. Category:Hybrids